Esperandote
by Maruri-Whitlock
Summary: -Sabes Rosalie,creo que después de todo si era Jasper a quien estaba esperando esa noche-Dicho esto camine hacia donde EL me estaba esperando


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es mía (ojala y Jasper también).**

**Prologo**

Me encontraba a pocos minutos de mi boda y estaba muy nerviosa si soy sincera, estaba viéndome en el espejo pensando en todo lo que me esperaba.

-Tierra llamando a Alice- me dijo mi amiga Rosalie moviendo sus manos frente a mis ojos.

-Que pasa- le pregunte saliendo de mi trance

- Nada solo que te has ido, ¿en qué pensabas?

-En todo-le dije suspirando para mis adentros.

-ah pensé que pensabas que gracias a mi habías conocido al hombre que te está esperando en el altar- me dijo sonriendo.

-Ah claro se me olvidaba que gracias a que me dejaste plantada en la cafetería conocí a Jasper- le respondí haciendo que se le borrara la sonrisa. Aunque sabía que Rosalie tenía razón y gracias a que me planto esa noche conocí al hombre con el que compartiría el resto de mi vida. Aun recuerdo ese día:

Llevaba más de una hora esperando a Rosalie en una cafetería donde habíamos quedado de vernos para después ir al cine, decidí sentarme en la mesa más cerca de la puerta para que en cuanto llegara salir rápido y no se hiciera más tarde. Jugaba con una servilleta cuando escuche la puerta abrirse no lo pensé dos veces:

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-le dije algo enojada, pero al darme cuenta que no era mi amiga a la que le hablaba me sonroje de la punta de la nariz a los pies.

-Lo siento señorita-me dijo un poco sorprendido

-Dis-cul-pa- logre decir- Pensé que eras la persona que estaba esperando-agache la cabeza y me dirigí a mi mesa nuevamente.

Me sentí la mujer más tonta del mundo "trágame tierra" me repetía mentalmente, definitivamente este era el peor oso que había hecho en toda mi corta vida juro que Rosalie lo iba a pagar muy caro, me puse a susurrar insultos al aire cuando alguien carraspeo:

-Puedo sentarme – alce la vista y o por Dios era el mismo sujeto alque regañe- es que no hay mesa disponible o tu novio se enojara cuando llegue? – me dijo con cara de duda. Que le podía decir estaba muerta de la vergüenza y estaba perdida en sus ojos ¡Pero que estoy pensando!.

-No,no,no – le conteste – espero a una amiga, no tengo novio – Tonta, pensé esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

- Entonces puedo – dijo señalando la silla

- Claro siéntate – intente parecer calmada dicho esto se sentó enfrente de mi y yo como una tonta me puse a observarlo.

- Que les sirvo – la voz de la camarera me saco de mi trance (afortunadamente)

- Un café negro sin azúcar – pedí yo

- Lo mismo para mí – dijo el

Después de que la camarera se fue un incomodo silencio se manifestó por unos minutos y me alegró que el lo rompiera porque yo estaba invadida por los nervios para hacerlo:

-Soy Jasper – Dijo

- Alice – logre decir

- mucho gusto entonces – digo con una sonrisa Dios que sonrisa. Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Aquí tienen sus cafés – dijo esto colocando las tasas en la mesa.

Después de eso empezamos un conversación muy agradable en donde nos preguntamos cosas sobre cada uno, estábamos tan entretenidos que no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que la camarera nos dijo que ya iban a cerrar y nos dimos cuenta que éramos los únicos en la cafetería, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo:

-Te acompaño a tu casa – dijo en lo que pagaba la cuenta

-No hace falta, gracias – sonreí aunque era obvio que si quería

-Por supuesto que si ya es tarde y es peligroso así que vámonos – no me dejo protestar me tomo la mano ya salimos de la cafetería.

Y fue así como empezó nuestra relación, después de ese día nos miramos con frecuencia en la misma cafetería y después de unos mese empezamos una relación y después de dos años de relación me pidió matrimonio y claro que no dude en decirle SI.

-Alice, te volviste a perder en tus pensamientos – dijo algo enojada

-Lo siento, estaba recordando – sonreí para mi

-Bueno anda ya es hora.

-Si – dije dirigiéndome a la entrada de la ceremonia – Sabes Rosalie, creo que después de todo era a Jasper a quien esperaba esa noche. – Dicho esto camine al altar donde El me estaba esperando.

**Bueno esta es mi primer historia, es corta, y espero que sea de su agrado por favor dejen comentarios no importa si son buenos o malos.. ..Gracias...**

**Hasta mi próximo fic.. xD **


End file.
